mafiafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dusty Springfield
|imagen=Dusty_Springfield_(1966)b.png |apariciones=Mafia III |doblador= |canciones=Son of a Preacher Man |nacimiento=1958 |muerte= }} Mary Isabel Catherine Bernadette O'Brien, OBE (Hampstead, Londres, Inglaterra, 16 de abril de 1939 – Henley-on-Thames, Oxfordshire, Inglaterra, 2 de marzo de 1999) más conocida como Dusty Springfield, fue una cantante británica de pop soul. Gozó de una gran popularidad durante los años 60, representando el lado más sofisticado del Swinging London y siendo considerada un icono por el movimiento mod. A comienzos de los años 70 se convirtió en un símbolo para la cultura lesbiana tras hacer pública su bisexualidad. Tras una etapa de menor relevancia, recobró notoriedad a finales de los años 80 gracias a sus colaboraciones con el dúo Pet Shop Boys. Sus primeros pasos en la música los iniciaría en 1959 cuando formó un grupo vocal femenino llamado The Lana Sisters. Tras su disolución en ese mismo año, crearía un grupo de folk llamado The Springfields junto a su hermano Dion y a Tim Field, momento tras el cual los dos hermanos cambiarían sus nombres artísticos por los de Tom Springfield y Dusty Springfield. El grupo obtuvo un gran éxito tanto en su país como en EE. UU. con canciones como "Silver Threads and Golden Needless", "Island of Dreams" o "Bambino". Tras la separación de The Springfields, Dusty iniciaría su carrera en solitario en 1963 con el single "I Only Want To Be With You", canción con claras influencias de los grupos femeninos de soul de la Motown o los producidos por Phil Spector. En este tema, además de cantar, Dusty se involucró en la producción y los arreglos, algo que a partir de entonces sería una constante a lo largo de su carrera. El sencillo logró un destacado éxito, llevándola a ser la cantante más conocida en su país y una referencia para muchas jóvenes británicas, quienes imitaban su peinado y su maquillaje. El éxito le siguió acompañando durante el año siguiente con su primer álbum A Girl Called Dusty y con singles como "Wishin' and Hopin", "I Just Don't Know How to do with Myself" o "All Cried Out". En el mismo año protagonizó un sonado incidente tras negarse a actuar en Sudáfrica si no se permitía que a su concierto asistieran personas de raza negra, motivando su salida del país africano y la demanda al gobierno tras las presiones recibidas para que actuara. Dusty mantuvo su notoriedad durante los siguientes años, colocando en los primeros puestos de las listas de éxitos canciones como "You Don't Have to Say You Love Me", que alcanzó el número uno en el Reino Unido y que se mantuvo en el top ten durante 13 semanas seguidas. Otros singles emblemáticos de este periodo fueron "Sunny", "Losing You" o "The Look of Love", canción compuesta por Burt Bacharach y Hal David y que fue el tema principal de la banda sonora de la película Casino Royale. También presentó un programa en la televisión británica dedicado al soul llamado The Sound of Motown. Hacia 1967 Dusty comenzaría a perder popularidad a causa del auge del rock psicodélico y la cultura hippie, planteándose un nuevo enfoque a su música para adecuarse a la nueva situación. Así, dos años más tarde grabaría su álbum más emblemático, Dusty in Memphis. Con este disco, Dusty no consiguió recuperar el éxito masivo, pero obtuvo el reconocimiento de los críticos, quienes lo señalaron como su mejor trabajo, llegando a menudo a figurar en las listas de los mejores álbumes de la historia del rock. El tema más conocido del disco, "Son of a Preacher Man" fue versionado por Aretha Franklin poco después. Categoría:Mafia III Categoría:Cantantes